1 Ginevra 1 Tom 2 Voldemorts 3 Dark Lords
by The Creatress
Summary: Tom has two of his horcruxes at Riddle Manor as guests. They need to do an activity together and bond. Tom decides to ask the Dark Lady to help keep them entertained. Can anyone guess where this is going? Ginny/Tom/Two Horcruxes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing of the HP books or whatever associated, blada blada blada, you know the drill…

xXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note:

Creatress: Okay, so this is pretty random...

Tom: It's a surprise present for Ginevra -

Creatress: Yes, yes. Anyways, time to give credit where credit is due -

This fanfic was inspired by Severus, Snape and the Professor Makes Three by ms-figg

Tom: I _love _what SSHG gives the TMRGW world...

Creatress: Har-de-har-har...

xXxXxXxXxXx

One Tom, Two Toms, Three Toms More...

Tom was gently roused from his sleep to be greeted by the back of his wife's head. He allowed himself a small smile as he pulled his face out of her firey locks and grinned a little more when she turned to face him in her sleep. She pouted a little as she felt around for him for a half a second and gave a small sigh when she finally cuddled up to him.

Tom almost groaned out loud. Gods, she looked delicious, just lying there... With her pale skin wrapped in the black silk sheets, her red hair splayed out against the pillows... But, now, her curves were pressed right up to him.

Tom frowned and gently pulled out of her arms, careful not to wake her, and out of bed. A flick of his wand, and he was cleaned up and dressed and ready to face the world. However, what he really wanted to do was dive back into bed with the Dark Lady and continue where they'd left off last night. Being the leader of a massive organization came with responsibilities, though, and he's already neglected quite a few of them by sleeping until - Tom glanced out the window and frowned at the position of the sun - noon. Besides, Ginny was probably aching from their actions the previous night and wouldn't be too happy to wake up to him shagging her.

Tom almost laughed out loud at the thought. Who was he kidding? She'd whine and pout and complain, but she'd be _happy_.

He did have other business to attend to, however, and it would give her a chance to rest up, which was also rather important business...

Casting one more longing look at his sleeping princess, the Dark Lord forced himself out of the master bedroom and down to one of Riddle Manor's sitting rooms.

Only six short months ago, Voldemort or Tom or the Dark Lord, depending on who you were, had been resurrected from the diary and had killed his older self. ("He's been getting a little idiotic, hasn't he," was Tom's explanation to his Death Eaters. Not to mention he looked like shit.) He had not been fully destroyed by the basilisk fang as everyone had thought.

Lucius had carelessly left the dark diary lying on the dining table in the manor after Tom's older self tortured the blonde into explaining what he'd done. Fortunately for Tom, Draco's fiance had managed to do the impossible and finally killed the Dumb Blonde Curse the family had obviously been afflicted with. After helping to get her future father-in-law to St. Mungo's, Pansy Parkinson had looked thoughtfully at the diary and started wondering exactly how the Dark Lord could get killed by his own monster. Something just didn't fit in perfectly and the blonde had tentatively opened the book. She flipped the pages carefully, one by one, eyeing the gaping hole the way one would look at a rotting carcass, until she started noticing that the hole was getting smaller with each page she turned. Finally, she reached a page with no hole. The fang (and poison) had not gone all the way through. As uncertain as ever, she conjured a quill and made a small mark on the page. It disappeared. The poison had not killed him; only weakened him. Pansy promptly started screaming for Draco, who'd immediately run to the Dark Lord with what his fiance had discovered. The Dark Lord had brought Tom out of the diary, and Tom had thanked him. By giving him an early retirement. Tom then rewarded Draco and Pansy and almost throttled Lucius for his stupidy, but let him go after his son and daughter-in-law had meekly asked him to. So everyone was happy.

Well, almost everyone.

Back at the Burrow, Ginny had been trying to get closer to the Boy Wonder and had finally managed to sink her claws into him. However, she was quickly getting bored with him. It was a small wonder that she didn't put up much of a fight when Tom had attacked the place. Actually, the Dark Lord could have sworn he'd seen her send a Bat Bogey Hex at Shacklebolt when no one was looking. In any case, aurors were quickly showing up on the scene so Tom had removed his horcrux from Potter (very painful process, hehe - afterward, he'd created two new horcruxes so there were still seven of him around) and, after consuming that part of his soul, prepared to disapparate. At the last second, Ginny had launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and ended up disapparating with him. When they'd arrived at Riddle Manor, Tom had questioned her and she told him she wished to switch sides. A long time ago, she'd discovered that the only times she'd been attracted to Harry were the times the horcrux had made its presence known through him... Like when he laughed at her cruel Phlegm jokes.

Tom would never admit it to anyone, but he had missed her terribly. All those years after her first year that he spent alone in the diary, he _ached _for her to complain to him about the dimwits around her, tell him her dark secrets... Oh, he missed those... He'd never heard things so dark and so thrilling from a mere _child_. To his delight, he learned that she was still full them. Also, her physical development was very attractive as well.

There was the extra push that the horcrux that he'd just consumed was just as crazy about her as he himself had been... Well, they were both the same person, but still... Confusing, isn't it?

After spending more time with her, he found that this woman made him feel a way that no one had ever made him feel before. He doubted it was love, major reason being that he doubted such a thing existed. It was still more than lust however. He just felt _good _whenever he looked at her or thought about her. Also, making her happy grew into almost an obsession. (Maybe he was making up for almost killing her all those years ago?...Somehow, he doubted that was it. He was rarely sorry about anything.) He could be at the brink of world domination - Dumbledore et al. at his feet, a single Avada Kedavra away from being rid of Potter, a single order away from committing genocide against the muggle race - and he would put everything on hold if Ginevra was a tad upset at a broken nail...

Not that Ginevra complained to him about much anymore. She was a full grown witch, and under his tutelage, had learned a whole LOT more. She was now the most powerful woman on the Dark Side - and took glee in providing proof of the fact over and over on Lestrange and Pettigrew. Ginevra didn't really like Lestrange and the Dark Lord had to agree with the redhead when she deemed the older woman "the creepiest little _thing _ever to have existed." She also liked to play with Pettigrew - no particular reason for this; she'd enjoyed torturing him as a small child when he was a mere rat in the household and found that the activity still entertained her. All of these activities prepared her for taking actions into her own hands when she met a problem. Even if she couldn't solve something, she opted to sulk quietly about it until the solution came to her instead of asking him. If he did find out and solved her problem for her, she'd know... Though she'd be miffed that she couldn't deal with it herself, she would thank him with both words and actions.

So he'd married her. _And life was going great._

Tom almost allowed himself a small smile as he neared the room that would act as the meeting room. He opened the door and met the eyes of Alexander Parkinson and Lucius Malfoy.

_Let's see how long this feeling lasted..._

Both men had been waiting for him since 9:30am, which was when their meeting was supposed to have started. Tom nearly laughed out loud at the thought of the two men waiting for such a long time, but had the decency to only smirk in greeting. The two in the room dropped to their knees and got up when Tom gave them a short nod before scrutinizing them.

"Well?" Tom asked. He didn't waste time with small talk. "Do you have them?"

Malfoy and Parkinson quickly exchanged pained expressions before turning to him.

"We have two out of the six," Malfoy said. He gestured toward a table behind them, where Hufflepuff's chalice and a dagger of Gryffindor's lay. "We'll soon have the other four - "

Tom scowled. "Why don't you have them now?"

"We ran into some problems," Parkinson mumbled.

"But they'll be fixed quickly," Malfoy added quickly. "You should have them by - "

Tom closed his eyes and sighed, angrilly. "Get out," he muttered. He could feel his servants freeze before hastily stumbling out. They didn't need to be told twice. They considered themselves lucky that they hadn't been on the recieving end of a crucio for their sloppy work.

After the door shut behind them, Tom walked up to the dagger and the chalice to inspect them. Both of his horcruxes were in good shape, and, from what he could tell by touching them, strong.

After speculating on his own acts after being resurrected, Tom thought it would be a good idea to take precautions with his own horcruxes. A bit of research showed that if he treated them well and made sure to keep the fact that they were all the same person in everyone's mind, he could avoid the problem that ultimately led to his former self's downfall. So he would have to resurrect the six of them once in a while and donate his precious time to _bonding_. He had no idea what they would be doing together though... Merely sitting around and talking would yield nothing - they were one and the same person; they shared thoughts. Talking would be of no use.

Perhaps one of his horcruxes had an idea.

With a sigh, Tom gazed at the two objects on the table and waved a hand over them, casting a spell. Nothing happened for two seconds, but then the objects started to glow with a white light. Tom was unfazed as two figures emerged from the objects, stretching their limbs and frowning.

One of the two seemed to be somewhere in his thirties. He looked just as Tom did, but a little older. His dark hair came an inch past his shoulders, whereas Tom's own hair, now pulled back into a loose ponytail, barely grazed his shoulder blades. But his skin was still pale and smooth, and his eyes were just as cold and dark.

The other man looked to be in his fifties, but was still quite handsome. His own black hair was pulled back as Tom's was. His cheeks were a bit more gaunt, and that was really the only thing that could be placed about his age. There was something mature in the way he ... existed ... Something that one couldn't place, but he was mature, though he looked young as ever.

Wasting no time with familiarities, Tom looked at the two. "This is certainly interesting," he muttered.

"You know we feel the same way," the thirty-year-old said, wryly.

Three smirks flashed identically across their faces for a few seconds.

"You don't have anything special planned for us," the fifty-year-old stated, off-handedly. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit as he looked at the Dark Lord.

Tom almost scowled. He may look the youngest of the three of them, but he was by far the most powerful. He gave the man a scathing look. "I shall think of something," he growled. "While I do, you are, of course, free to explore the manor."

"What about names?" the thirty-year-old asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Our name will not be spoken," Tom answered, immediately. "You'll both be known as Lord, just as I am. Punish anyone who disagrees."

The two men before him gave him twin smirks before exitting the room.

Now alone, Tom raked his mind for something he could do to keep his selves happy. They were just like him - not easily satisfied. This would prove to be a problem indeed. He let his eyes run idly around the room, looking for inspiration and found none in the furniture, the paintings, the decor in general. Growing almost angry at the room, he turned on his heel and started stalking out. He strode purposely through the manor, not meeting anyone. The vibes he emitted let every servant - elf or wizard - know that the master was in a foul mood and was not to be bothered. He finally made it to the balcony and as soon as he entered, he saw something that bettered his mood a little. Just a little.

The balcony was decorated with roses so deeply red, they looked almost black. The flowers, vines and thorns climbed up the railing and some of the walls. And there, dressed in magnificent robes of a deep, forest green trimmed with black, a pair of scissors in one hand, a bunch of roses cradled in her other arm, was the Dark Lady. Her crimson hair fell forward to hide her face a little, but as soon as he made his entrance, something about her changed to let him know that his wife was well aware of his presence.

As he walked onto the balcony and moved closer to her, she placed the scissors down on the edge of the white railing and turned to face him. A small smile flittered across her pink lips, but he caught it, before she dropped into a full curtsy. It was old French style, and she was almost sitting on the ground, the skirt of her robes in an elegant circle around her. "My Lord," she murmured, glancing timidly up at him.

Tom took a moment to look her over. She would have a lovely picture just then... Her scarlet locks glistened in the sunlight, her cheeks were rosy, lashes long and dark, her lips so red and shiny and _inviting_...

As this last thought registered, something occurred to him. A little idea on how he might be able to entertain his horcruxes during their stay... A very good, _appealing _idea...

He gave his wife a small smirk. "Get up, Ginevra," he said, voice low but commanding. When she did, he took the roses out of her hands and put them on a nearby table. He took her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them softly.

Her chocolate eyes met his dark ones, and she smiled up at him.

"You love me, do you not?" he asked her.

"Yes, my Lord," she answered.

"Then you would help me with a bit of a problem I have?"

Ginevra smirked a little at this. "Of course," she replied, readily.

The Dark Lord gave her a small smirk and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. "I knew I could count on you," he said.

End of Chapter 1

xXxXxXxXxXx

A/N

DUN DUN DUN!!! Guess what's going to happen!!!

p.s. Readers of Circles and The Regina, I will update soon, trust me!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own HP or anything related.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note:

Oh, Lord, this chapter took forever… Thanks to my betas – samiseriouslyam, Iridescence and vlucia. And samiseriouslyam's e-mail's blocker thing… ;D Love you, guys:D:D:D

Enjoy…

Luv

Creatress

xXxXxXxXxXx

One Tom, Two Toms, Three Toms More… Chapter 2

Ginevra was in her boudoir, trying to figure out which robes to wear to dinner. Her mind was mostly preoccupied by the conversation she'd had with her husband on the balcony – he'd never seemed so strange. Granted, she could never figure him out, but he'd never confused her so far before…

xXxXx

"I'll need your help to entertain two very important guests tonight," the Dark Lord said.

Ginevra's eyebrows rode up. Entertain a few guests? That was all?

"Don't look at me like that, Ginevra," Tom frowned. "They are quite important men, both very special to me."

Ginevra's response was a blank deer-in-the-headlights look before she nodded. "Yes, my Lord," she murmured, bowing her head – not only in subservience, but also so that she could frown in private. If they were so important, why wasn't she informed earlier that they were coming? The last time she checked, her position held enough importance and esteem for her to be notified of such events. As she inwardly sulked, something occurred to her. "May I ask who these men are?"

"All you need to know, my Lady, is that it is imperative that I remain on good terms with both of them."

She could hear the end-of-discussion finality of this sentence, but the words just confused her even more. But, she knew better than to question him. "Yes, my Lord," she pouted. For a second, he didn't reply, but then he placed his thumb under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"I'm putting a lot of faith in you, wife," he said, dark eyes burning into hers.

"Yes, my Lord," she repeated, holding his gaze. "I promise I won't disappoint you." She felt him relax a little, so she gently took his hand away from her chin and dropped a few butterfly kisses along his knuckles before he caught her face again and pressed his lips to hers. She felt him prod at her lips with her tongue and she opened them. Soon his tongue was massaging hers and she quietly moaned against his mouth. Her eyes were closed so she felt his smirk rather than saw it before he dropped his kisses down her throat and to the top of the opening of her robes.

The Dark Lady inhaled sharply when he roughly shoved her up against a stone wall and pressed his body against hers, holding her in place against the roses. She gasped again, not because of a few pricks of thorns against her back, but because she felt his arousal through both of their robes. Her husband had shoved her outer robes aside and ripped her gown to get better access to her breasts and was now licking and playfully nipping at them. "My Lord…" She breathed.

Tom glanced at her with a smirk, a rather sadistic one at that, and easily picked her up, pushing her up against the wall. Ginevra squealed in surprise and threw her arms around his neck and tried to wrap a leg around his hips, for balance, but was finding it hard to do so because of her robes. '_Damned clothing…_' she thought for a second before her thoughts were distracted by Tom's finger, which was tracing her slit.

"You wanton little harlot," she felt him hiss against her ear. She whimpered in response. "You're so wet…" he growled, pressing his finger around her folds, but cruelly refusing to touch her clit or push it inside her. "What do you want?" She writhed against the wall and whimpered again. "Answer me!" he barked.

"You, my Lord," Ginevra quickly managed to answer. "You. I want you inside me…"

"How badly?" His voice was rough with desire, but controlled.

"So badly, my Lord, please…" She whispered against his neck. As soon as these words were out of her mouth, he did something that she didn't expect.

Tom stepped away from her and let her crumble to the floor. When she looked up at him – robes ripped open, hair tousled, eyes wide with surprise and still, lust – he had to force himself to take a step back. He gave her a small smirk. "No." He slipped his wand out from his sleeve and cast a quick _reparo_ to fix her clothes and a cleaning charm to fix her hair and the little makeup she wore. Slipping his wand back into his sleeve, he looked at her amusedly. "Save your energy for tonight." And then he was gone, forcing his thoughts away from his wife and onto a strong Deflating Draught.

Ginevra had to regain her breath before getting up, trembling. She suddenly felt cold, empty and aching without his presence… What the bloody _hell_ had just happened?!

xXxXx

Ginevra looked at the black robes that she held in front of herself in the mirror and frowned. There was an hour to dinner, and a house elf had just popped in fifteen minutes ago to tell her that master wished for her to look stunning and nothing less for tonight's meal. So she was now going to her wardrobe, trying to find something that not only looked good, but gave her confidence. Something sexy, but not tarty. Something beautiful, but not flashy.

Something that would impress two men that even the Dark Lord seemed to be fussing over.

Impossible.

She unceremoniously threw the dress into the closet and sighed, sinking into the cushioned stool in front of the vanity.

Since when did the Dark Lord ever need to remain on good terms with _anybody_? Nobody's opinion mattered to him most of the time, and though he spoke to her when he was indecisive about something, when he was set on a matter, nothing and no one could change his mind. For example, when most women had headaches, they always had the option of exiling their spouses from the bed and to the couch. She could never even _dream_ of doing that…

Actually, she had once sent him from her bed because he'd been bothering her despite a raging headache she'd had. That was a long, _long_ time ago – way back when 'him entering her' meant 'him taking over her body so that he could kill roosters, write messages and free snakes.' Oh, yes, she'd been twelve, he'd been stuck in a book, and she'd gotten quite irritated with him and the whole 'blanking out and losing hours on end' business. So, when one night, she'd been lying in bed trying to talk (or write) to him and all he was doing was trying to get inside of her, she'd slammed the book shut and gotten rid of it… It hadn't been a happy day when the Dark Lord had suddenly remembered the incident – in her opinion, she'd been punished much too harshly. However, he'd talked to her about it later…

"I realize you didn't know who I was, Princess, but that was just unacceptable."

She'd bit her lip to keep from responding, "It was bloody eight years ago!"

He'd continued. "I might have been more understanding if you'd thrown me onto some couch like a normal person would have done, but, really, Ginevra, a _toilet_…"

So the Dark Lord loved her cruel streak, as long as he wasn't on the receiving end of it. Thinking about it now, in the privacy of her own quarters, Ginevra let out a little giggle at the memory. Well, perhaps he _had_ been well within his rights to get so angry…

The thought having cheered her up, she got up and went back to the task of finding a gown.

xXxXxXxXx

Tom entered the dining hall that night to find both of his horcruxes present and accounted for. Both were sitting on either side of the head of the table where he sat, laughing over something. Because they were all one and same, Tom quickly learned that a house elf had just suffered for being too slow. Smirking in greeting, he sat down and asked them how their day went.

"As if you didn't know," the fifty-year-old said.

"Quite well then," Tom put in.

"No better than yours. That was quite a meeting at the balcony," the thirty-year-old smirked.

"Unfortunately," the other horcrux frowned. "We hadn't the pleasure of running into our lovely young wife."

Tom gave him a wry smile. "You'll be seeing enough of her. Don't fret."

"Ah… So these thoughts of three timing the Lady haven't been mere wishful thinking on my part," the horcrux answered.

"You think it would fun to let her guess who we are," the other horcrux cut in.

"Are none of my thoughts private?" Tom frowned.

"Of course they are. We are, after all, one and the same."

Before Tom could reply, the doors opened the subject of their discussion stepped into the room. All three of them stopped and just stared at her a moment. She was wearing long, inky black robes, trimmed with silver. They fitted her figure and showed just the right amount of cleavage with the neckline plunging just low enough. Half of her long fiery hair was pinned back and the rest of it fell in cascades around her face and about her shoulders. She once again wore little makeup, but she didn't need it – her pale skin shone and looked soft and inviting. Save their wedding day, she looked more stunning than any one of them had ever seen her.

Tom gathered his wits first and addressed his wife, who'd taken a cursory glance at their guests, before looking away, thinking it's impolite to stare. "My Lady," Tom said. She turned to him, chocolate eyes questioning. "Come meet our guests."

Ginevra walked up to them and to Tom's amusement, both of his horcruxes got up.

The fifty-year-old decided to play charming and took her hand. "My Lady," he murmured, and placed a lingering kiss across her fingers.

Ginevra quickly looked to Tom, unsure of how to react. He was jealously possessive of her and no other man had touched her like this since she'd come to live with him.

To her surprise, Tom didn't react but only smirked at her. "You may call him Lord while he is here, Princess," he said.

Ginevra tried to hide the surprise she felt. Tom was giving up his position of Lord? Not quite believing the situation, she turned to the man who was now massaging her hand with his thumb. "My Lord," she mumbled, glancing up at him. This close, she thought he looked a little familiar…

"Don't hog her," the second guest said, voice almost teasing. "You must learn to share."

Tom and the new Lord laughed as Ginevra wondered at this statement. The first guest passed her off to the second guest, who took her hand and gave her the same lingering kiss. "It shall be a pleasure, Princess," he said, lowly.

Ginevra's eyes snapped up to meet his before she quickly looked away again at Tom. That was her husband's nickname for her – how did this man…? She glanced at him. He looked more familiar than the first one, but she couldn't quite place where she'd seen him either in such a short glance.

"Ginevra," Tom suddenly said. When she turned to him, he said, "You may refer to him - " He nodded at the man who was currently holding her hand. "As Master while he is here." He paused. "And you may simply call me Tom," he allowed.

Ginevra's eyes widened in shock, but she tried not to react. What the hell was going on?

The Master was more forward, and a bit more lecherous, than the Lord so he used his free hand to gently drag his fingers down her throat. "Quite the young woman, aren't you," he murmured, bringing his hand to the top of her chest.

Ginevra gasped and almost stepped away before her eyes snapped to Tom. He was watching them with an amused expression. Her heart racing, Ginevra turned back to the Master, who was looking her over. She stared at him for a second and then looked to the Lord, who only raised an eyebrow and smirked when she looked him over. Realization dawning upon her, she turned to Tom with wide eyes. "Tom…" she murmured, the name sounding just a little foreign and familiar at the same time. Not even she was allowed to call him that, most of the time. "Are – are you…?" She trailed off, unsure of how to end the question.

"Yes, Princess," the Lord suddenly said. He walked around her, looking her over, and stopped behind her. He slithered one arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. With his other hand, he brushed all of her hair over one shoulder so that he could gain access to her neck. "We are two out of the six of his horcruxes." He kissed the side of her neck, making her start.

Two out of the six horcruxes. So there were three Toms with her. She was supposed to entertain them… So it would be her… And all _three_ of them? Her stomach lurched (not really unpleasantly) and her head swam a bit. She leaned against the Lord for support and the Lord pressed his lips against her pulse at the side of her throat, feeling it quicken in fear, anxiety and excitement.

Ginevra didn't have a chance to react to the Lord's kiss before the Master's had tilted her head to face him and his lips were covering her own, making her eyes flutter shut. She was now sandwiched between the two of them. The Master was a little rougher than the Lord, who was still running his lips across the side and back of her neck. The Master, she found, kissed just like Tom – little licks and nips between the kisses… He soon took her lower lip into his mouth and gently sucked on it for a bit, only abandoning her mouth to trail kisses along her throat and down to her chest… His hand was at the top of her robes when Tom interrupted them.

"I'll assume no one cares for dinner anymore?" Tom asked. Ginevra opened her eyes to see him watching the display with a lazy smile.

Before the Lady or the Master could respond, the Lord had reached up to cup one of her breasts through her robes. "I think we were always partial to starting with dessert first," he growled against her ear, making her heart race faster than it already was.

Tom stood up. "Then let's move to the master bedroom." He disappeared with the cracking sound of disapparation.

The Master stepped away from her and, after giving her a sly smirk, also disapparated. The Lord did so as well, taking Ginevra with him.

They reappeared in the master bedroom. Tom paused to give his wife a smirk before settling into an armchair, a few meters away from the bed. Before Ginevra could look around for the Master, her attention was quickly brought to the Lord, who had run his fingers through her hair and had released all of her hair from its pins so that her tresses now tumbled freely down her back. The Lord then ran a hand over her robes. "_Divesto_," he muttered and the black satin disappeared, leaving her in her lingerie, which was made of black lace with pink patterns.

Ginevra closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of his hand moving over her strapless bustier, gently teasing the pink strings that held it together in front of her, corset style. Just when she thought he was going to undo them, his hands shifted and they roamed down her sides to her hips, where her panties, also black lace, were held together by pink strings tied into bows on each hip.

Suddenly he spun her around, but her eyes fluttered open for a few short seconds before he captured her mouth with his own. He kissed her deeply and she felt his arousal at the bottom of her stomach. She tensed a little at the feeling, but, being a playful nymph herself, she pressed herself up against him, rubbing her soft body against his and she smiled when he pulled away to groan hungrily.

"Come," he suddenly said, taking her hand.

Letting the Lord guide her, Ginevra followed him to another armchair, close to the one where Tom was seated, where he sat down and pulled her down to him so that she straddled his lap. He kissed her again, this time at the bottom of her throat and making his way down to her chest. He rubbed her breasts through the lace before tugging on a thin, pink satin string. "Take it off," he growled.

"Yes, my Lord," Ginevra purred. She lightly fingered the top of the bustier before untying the pink strings. Removing the black and pink article of clothing to reveal her nude bosom to him, she threw the flimsy garment aside.

"By Merlin, woman, you are beautiful," the Lord growled, lustily as he reached up to kiss and lick at her bosom. He wasn't quite so gentlemanly or gentle now as he feasted on her chest, occasionally nipping her hard enough to make her gasp out in both pain and pleasure. Flicking his tongue over a hard nipple, he looked up at her. "Now, my dear Lady… Please me…"

Ginevra was so aroused that she didn't need to be asked twice. She started kissing his jugular as her fingers ran over the buttons on his white shirt, undoing them. She moved off his lap and down onto her knees as her lips traveled down his chest and stomach, along the skin her fingers exposed until she finally reached his belt. The Lord shrugged his shirt off as she started unfastening his belt. He then helped her undo his pants and release his hard cock from his black boxers. She glanced up at him with an impish smile before taking him into her mouth. The Lord leaned back into his armchair, eyes closed and slack jawed as she swirled her tongue around his head and licked and kissed at his shaft.

Tom, who'd started gently stroking himself, watched his wife's ministrations on his horcrux with a small smirk. What he was watching was incredibly arousing, moreso than anything he and Ginevra had done alone. The closest thing that came to this interesting scenario was the one time when he'd fucked her up against a mirror… However, he'd been too preoccupied with the redheaded goddess in his arms to pay attention to it.

Needless to say, Tom was quite impressed with her. She'd never had anyone but him in her life, but she'd enthusiastically dived into the challenge of handling three of him at once. He watched the Lord grab fistfuls of her hair as her head bobbed in his lap. He was just as rough as Tom when he wanted to be… His brow furrowed a little in worry. He alone could drive her into a bedridden state with his fervour, so what would three of him do to her? This thought, however, was driven out from his mind when Ginevra moaned around the Lord's member. She certainly seemed to be enjoying herself…

The Master, who'd been watching the same scene from behind's Tom's chair, which he'd been leaning against, got up and decided to join the show. He walked toward them, raising an eyebrow at Tom for permission. When Tom nodded with a small smirk, the Master smirked back and knelt behind the Dark Lady, who hadn't noticed him yet.

He placed his hands on her hips, startling her for only a moment before she glanced at him and returned back to the Lord. He gently urged her to bend over a little more and spread her legs. He didn't waste time undoing the pink knots at her hips, but ripped the panties off of her, invoking a slight hiss from her.

Ginevra had half a second to react to the feeling of her lingerie being ripped off her before the Lord forced her head down again. As she resumed licking and sucking on him, she suddenly felt the Master bury a finger in her and squealed around the Lord's member, making him clutch harder at her locks. She struggled to focus on her task as the Master added another long finger to join the first and started to slowly finger fuck her, burying his digits as far they would go. Her mind was reeling as he started picking up the pace, bringing her closer and closer to her climax –

"That's enough," the Lord suddenly exclaimed, his voice raspy. He pulled his wife away from him and scowled at the Master until the younger horcrux also stepped away. Ginevra looked up at the Lord reproachfully, her lower lip jutted out in a pout. He chuckled. "Come here, Princess," he murmured, gently helping her up and into his lap again. "As enjoyable as your pretty little mouth is…" He suddenly jerked her down, impaling her on his cock, and finding an unbelievable amount of pleasure in her hot, tight wetness. Ginevra shrieked in surprise and pleasure before gasping and letting out a quiet whimper.

"Pleasure hog," the Master muttered, lowly as Ginevra started to move in the Lord's lap. He turned to Tom. "May I - ?" But he didn't have to finish the question, as Tom already knew what he was thinking and tossed him his wand. Grabbing the wand in his hand, he used the other to press down on his wife's shoulder, stopping her movement. He ignored Ginevra's confused glance and the Lord's irritated scowl and pointed the wand at her rear end, right over her arse hole. "_Lubris_." As soon as he cast the lubricating spell, he heard Ginevra gasp at the sensation. "_Divesto_," to remove his own clothing. Tossing the wand back to Tom, the Master positioned himself behind their wife. "I promise I won't be gentle…" He _heard_ her heartbeat quicken and grinned sadistically. "Do you believe you can take both of us at once, woman?" he asked with a nasty smirk.

Ginevra gulped and glanced at Tom. The nervousness she'd been feeling lessened at the encouraging look he gave her. She turned slightly to look at the Master out of the corner of her eye. "We'll never know unless I try," she responded with a small smirk.

"Good girl," the Master muttered, and kissed the side of her head. She turned back to the Lord, but before she did, a look shot between the Lord and the Master. Without warning, the Master entered her quickly, causing her to cry out in pain.

Ginevra gripped the Lord's shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as she tried to get past the pain of the Master's sudden entry – Tom had never sodomized her like that; he'd actually always been gentle when he entered her arse. She had half a mind to beg Tom for a numbing spell, but bit her lip.

"It'll pass," the Master growled and started moving. Ginevra whimpered in pain and gripped the Lord tighter when the Master pushed himself deeper into her. "Don't act like this is your first time!" the Master snapped.

"Princess."

Ginevra turned to look at Tom, who'd been quiet up to this moment. He gave her a gentle, but firm look. She'd promised to help him keep their loyalties straight, and that's what she was going to do. She nodded and turned back to the Lord, forcing herself to relax and keep her mind off the Master.

The Lord seemed to have read her mind and cupped her chin in his hand. "I'll distract you from him," he said, and gave her a short kiss to her mouth before bringing his lips to her chest and his hands down to her hips.

Ginevra sighed when his lips found a nipple and winced a bit when the Master pulled out of her. The Lord immediately jerked her down on him again. She cried out a bit in pleasure and the man beneath her smirked against her chest. As he guided her up, the Master pushed into her again, the sight and feeling of him sodomizing her giving him so much pleasure, he could hardly think straight. He and the Lord continued this, taking turns in their thrusts, not giving her a moment without someone filling her.

The Master was actually vaguely impressed that she hadn't complained more than she had – not that it would matter to him if she had… The Lord, was of course, feeling the same thing. A thought hit him and he exchanged another look with the Master before turning to smirk at their wife. "Going down," he muttered. He pulled a surprised Ginevra to him and, with him buried inside of her, slid off the couch and onto the plush, carpeted floor.

Ginevra's head spun, as she landed on her side, still caught between the Lord and the Master. The Lord hooked her leg around his hip, but before she could dwell on it, the Lord and the Master were fucking her again. They were going much harder and faster now that they were more in control. She'd gotten used to the Master, whose hard thrusts weren't hurting her anymore. The Lord… Oh, the Lord… He was pounding away at her as if there was no tomorrow, his member now hitting her cervix over and over again, making her cry out with each hit.

Suddenly, Ginevra was silenced when she felt someone grab a fistful of her hair and twist her head up a bit. "Open up, Princess…" Obviously, Tom had gotten tired of merely watching. There was no sense in letting a good hole go to waste. He slipped his hard member into her mouth when she cried out as the Lord thrust into her. He rammed a good few inches down her throat before pulling out and thrusting back in. He quickly fell into the same rhythm as the Master and the Lord. Ginevra, once again, proved how great she was when she unwound her arms from around the Lord's neck and began to run her hands up and down the part of Tom's cock that he couldn't get into her hot little mouth. He'd never been more pleased with her.

The Dark Lady was in a mind-reeling state of overwhelming pleasure. The feeling of her Master, her Lord, Tom, all around her, inside of her, taking her over in the sweetest way she'd ever known. They were driving her to edge of sanity with their ministrations – she was about to lose herself to them completely.

Tom tightened his vice-like grip on his wife's hair when he felt her stiffen. She cried out around him as her first orgasm of the night tore through her. She was shuddering when he thrust into her mouth again, bringing her attention back to him. She let out the slightest whimper as she started blowing him again, but Tom paid it no mind. She couldn't stop now that she'd had her pleasure – that wasn't her job tonight.

The Lord and the Master had increased speed, and were now ramming into her violently. The Master came first, spurting his semen up Ginevra's arse, followed closely by the Lord, who managed to thrust into her a few more times. Tom dragged his attention away from Ginevra, who was now working him herself, and let his gaze run over his two horcruxes who were laying in sated heaps, breathing heavily around his wife. From the emotions he felt coming from them, he hypothesized that he didn't need to expect a rebellion from either of them any time soon. Smirking slightly, he leant closer to Ginevra. "You've done well, Princess," he whispered against her hair. One last thrust, deep into her throat, and he came into her mouth. As expected, she coughed a little but managed to swallow his seed.

As soon as she did, Ginevra collapsed onto the carpeted floor, gasping for breath. She was vaguely aware of Tom standing up and fixing his robes and the silent stillness of the Lord and the Master on either side of her. Ginevra closed her eyes, trying to clear her head against the war of emotions she was feeling from everything that the three had done to her, from the ungodly amount of pleasure to the excruciating pain she now felt.

Something cold was being pressed to her lips. "Drink, Princess," she heard Tom say and opened her mouth a bit. She quickly identified the warm potion as a pain reliever, from its taste two seconds before the pain between her legs and her arse lessened considerably. She felt Tom gather her up in his arms – she knew this was Tom because she could feel his robes – and gently lay her down on the bed. "Better?" he questioned, sounding just a little amused.

"Mmhm," Ginevra mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes and look at him. She experimentally shifted her legs a bit. "There's an ache, but it's okay," she said softly.

"That's not good, Pet."

Even though their voices sounded exactly alike, Ginevra suddenly thought that wasn't Tom. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the Master at side of her bed, opposite to where Tom was standing. "What?" she whispered. She didn't like the way the Master was looking at her – his expression was stoic, but there was something pointedly dangerous in his dark eyes. She glanced at Tom, who was watching her with hooded eyes.

"'It's okay?'" The Master mimicked her. He sneered down at her. "Let's fix that. On your stomach."

Ginevra's eyes fluttered back to Tom, who inclined his head before stepping away from the bed to walk back to his armchair. "I believe you've displeased him, Ginevra. Do as he says."

Ginevra started to protest, but a harsh, "_Now_, Ginevra" from the Master stopped her. Trembling, she rolled over onto her stomach. He wasn't going to screw her arse again, was he? She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. What came was far more stinging than anal penetration. **SMACK!** She cried out and glanced back behind her in shock to see the Master with Tom's sturdy, thirteen-inch long yew wand in his hand. Before she could react, he whipped it across her other cheek – **SMACK!** – and she cried out in pain. She had never been spanked before – _never_. Tom had crucioed her before – a few times to show her how to take it best so that it does the least damage. She'd also incurred his wrath with the whole diary through the toilet incident, but he'd never whipped her. She was really, _really_ starting to dislike the Master.

She felt Tom's wand slam into her bare skin once again, and she buried her face into the pillow to muffle her cries. **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** She felt tears start to well in her eyes, so she shut them and ferociously bit on her lower lip to keep from sobbing. **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** She was gripping the cloth of the pillow so tight that her knuckles were starting to turn white. She held her breath and told herself that she won't cry.

"Tough little bitch, isn't she?" she heard the Master ask from behind her. **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Well, you wouldn't want some spineless twit as the queen, would you?" Tom sounded rather dismissive with his answer.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** "She still isn't crying… How much can she take?" The amount of wonder – and dare she think it? Respect? – in the Master's voice seemed to act like a pain reliever on her bottom. **SMACK! SMACK!** Or not.

Ginevra was trying hard not to burst into tears and steeled herself. She would not cry – tears were a sign of weakness. Tears were not becoming of a queen.

"Princess," a gentle voice said, from somewhere to her right. She fluttered her eyes open to see the Lord before another hit from the Master made her cry out and turn back into the pillow. The Lord dropped a kiss at the back of her head and rubbed her back in a soothing gesture, but this did nothing to distract her from another resounding strike from the Master. "Princess," the Lord continued. "You're our queen, but he wants to see you submit." He kissed her again. "Give him what he wants, my Regina," he whispered against her hair and moved away.

The Master brought the wand down on her in one, final resounding strike and Ginevra finally broke down sobbing, not only from the pain but from the humiliation as well. Almost immediately though, she felt something being shoved roughly into her vagina and yelped. When it was out, she twisted around to see what he'd done. The Master was holding the wand to his face, inspecting it – the tip of the white wood was now glistening with her juices. "You seemed to have enjoyed that, Pet," he muttered, tossing the wand to Tom.

Ginevra fought the urge to tell him to fuck off and turned back around. She felt the mattress sink a bit around her legs and almost as soon as she registered the movement, she cried out as the Master entered her as roughly as he'd shoved the wand into her. He groaned throatily – her arse had been sweet, but her pussy was even sweeter. He'd waited too long to fuck her… He wasted no time, and immediately began to thrust in and out of her, as fast and hard as the Lord was before him, making her scream with each hit. The force of him driving into her was making the bed move in time with him and was pushing both of them up the mattress and into the headboard. Mind drugged by the ecstasy of being so lost in the goddess below him, he reached forward and grabbed a fistful of her hair, twisting her head around to face him before kissing her deeply, catching her breath in his mouth. He let her go to grip her hips and continued ride her fiercely. All of a sudden, he stopped.

Ginevra had about two seconds of rest before the Master dragged himself away from her and the Lord took over his position behind her. Evidently, the Lord had become aroused by watching the Master and had wanted to join in again. He circled his arm around Ginevra's waist and dragged her down the bed again to give the Master some room in front of her. As the Lord started fucking her, just as intensely as the other horcrux did, the Master had slid his hard member into the queen's mouth. Ginevra vaguely tasted herself on him, but tried to give him a good fellatio, trying not to shriek around him every time the Lord thrust into her. She licked and sucked him, edged on by his throaty groans from above her. She added her hands, gently caressing his shaft and balls and felt him stiffen. He pulled himself out of her mouth and grabbed her hair, using it to twist her head up before coming into her face. Then, unexpectedly, instead of making any kind of comment, he _evanescoed_ his cum away from her face and kissed her lips, catching her final cry as the Lord came as well.

Ginevra slumped against the bed, gasping for breath. She felt the Master lightly kiss her cheek and move off the bed. The Lord gave her a small smirk before kissing her on the cheek as well and moving away. Tired and aching, she turned onto her back, trying very hard not to move her legs, for fear of causing more pain to shoot through her vagina.

The room suddenly plunged into darkness, dimly lit with a few candles. Her eyes fluttered open when Tom appeared at her side again and tipped another vial of healing potion into her mouth. As she drank, she realized how sore her throat was because of all of her screaming. The potion should take care of it. He took the vial away when she was done and she gave him a small smile in thanks.

Tom looked amused as he cleaned her up of all the sweat and cum and dressed her in a silky black nightgown. "I am proud of you, Ginevra," he suddenly said, tone serious.

"Umhm," Ginevra mumbled, sleepily. A thought hit her and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Where… Where are they?" she asked, looking around, rather fearfully.

Tom chuckled. "They are mere horcruxes. They need their rest, so they've returned to Gryffindor's sword and Hufflepuff's chalice to get it." He caught a strand of her hair around his index finger and played with it for a second. "But don't worry, sweet." His eyes grew a bit dark as he looked at her. "They'll be back tomorrow night."

Ginevra gently bit her lower lip, and closed her eyes, not saying a word. It was expected that they would return.

"So, my Lady…" Tom muttered, his hand roaming down her side.

Ginevra opened her eyes again to look at him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, his hand now slipping under her nightgown to slowly move up her thigh.

Ginevra's eyes widened and she squirmed away from him. "Yes, it hurts. Please, Tom, no more…" The healing potion had done its best, but there was still a pain between her legs. She knew she probably shouldn't deny him, but the thought of him fucking her after everything his horcruxes had done tonight made her head spin with fear and worry.

"Does it?" Tom asked.

Ginevra felt the mattress shift a bit as Tom moved. She bit her lower lip again when she felt Tom hike up her nightgown a bit and gently push her thighs apart.

"Let's take a look then," he murmured, giving her a sly look. Turning back to look at her wet, slightly bruised folds, he ran his index finger along her slit, making her hiss a bit and writhe.

She looked at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity, gulping a bit. He searched her eyes for signs of lust, but found none. He and his horcruxes had really done her in. His eyes wandered around her face, taking in her flushed cheeks, tousled hair, and then ran down her neck and over the top of her chest, lingering on the bite marks the Lord had marked her with. "You are beautiful," he muttered. He smirked at her and then lowered his head between her legs. He heard her whimper softly and his smirk only widened. "What's wrong, Princess?" Before she could answer, he placed a soft, firm kiss in the center of her folds, making her gasp.

"No, Tom, please, it hurts…" Ginevra moaned. He ignored her and flicked his tongue over her clit in a rather snake-like gesture and she gasped again, clutching handfuls of the sheets. As he continued to work his tongue around her slit and over her clit, occasionally taking the small nub between his lips, her feeble begs for him to stop subsided to quiet whimpers. He prodded his tongue between her folds and into her as far he could, lapping gently at her, vaguely tasting himself, and fighting away her discomfort. A few moments later, he abandoned this area to move up her body, dropping kisses along her silk-clad stomach and chest before laying one gently across her swollen lips. "Tom…" She sighed against his mouth.

He smirked down at her. "Princess," he returned. He slid his hand back down to her clit and fingered it for a second, taking pleasure in watching her screw her eyes shut and writhe against him. He moved his hand and inserted two long fingers into her, making her arch her back and gasp in pleasure. He took the opportunity to trail a few kisses down her throat before placing a butterfly kiss on her cheek. He gently started to move his fingers, pumping them in and out of her, feeling her grow wetter and more comfortable.

"Oh, Lord… Oh, my Lord…" She moaned quietly, starting to move her hips to grind against his hand.

"Yes, Princess?" Tom asked. She didn't reply, only moaned in response to his ministrations as he started moving his fingers faster. He started to feel her walls clamp around his hand. "Look at me," he suddenly ordered lowly. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at him, once again looking completely wanton and lust-ridden. He gave her a half-smile in satisfaction. "Come, Princess," he said and flicked a finger across her clit. She climaxed, crying out his name and came in his hand. He wiped some of her juice off on the sheets and embraced her as she curled up against him. "I am so lucky to have you, Ginevra," he told her. She nodded sleepily and was about to close her eyes when a sudden loud rapping at the door made her lids flutter up again. Tom frowned and sat up, gently laying her down before getting out of bed to see who the hell was about to receive a strong Crucio.

Ginevra pulled the blanket around her and snuggled into its warm softness, feeling ready to fall asleep and never wake up. Just a moment after she'd closed her eyes, she felt the mattress sink under Tom's weight. She woke up and tiredly looked up at him to see that he had an odd expression on his face. She frowned a bit. "What is it?" she asked, curiously.

Tom lay down and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she cuddled up to his chest. "That was Lucius Malfoy," he suddenly stated evenly.

"What did he want?" Ginevra asked, unable to bring herself to care.

Tom smirked. "They've got the other four horcruxes."

Ginevra's eyes snapped open.

Tom pressed his lips to hers. "So, Ginevra… Do you think you can handle seven of me?"

Ginevra looked at him for half a second before a small smile spread across her lips. She returned his kiss and snuggled into his chest again. "Do you think you seven can handle _me_?"

The End…?

xXxXxXxXx

A/N

I hope you enjoyed that… That was the most kinkiest thing I'd ever written. Please press the little purple button and tell me how great it was! ;)

REVIEW!!

Luv

Creatress


End file.
